Bicycles are rapidly accepted by users of different ages and jobs because of high energy cost and environment concerns. Bicycles become a trend of healthy life and bicycles do not consume energy so that the market of bicycles grows fast. How to secure the bicycles when not in use is one of the most concerns when choosing bicycles as an alternative way for transportation. Most of the users will buy a lock to lock their bicycles on a fixed object such as a post or bicycle rails. The conventional bicycle locks do have their inherent drawbacks.
There are four types of the conventional bicycle locks, the first one is the U-shaped lock or cable lock. The U-shaped lock and the cable lock can be attached to the bicycle frame when riding and locked to the fixed object by extending a part of the locks through the wheels. However, these locks are not secured on the bicycle frame and easily hit or scrap the coating off. The second one is a fixed lock which is usually located on the seat stays and located above the rear wheel. A latch can be extended through the rear wheel to prevent the rear wheel from rotating. A key is used to unlock the fixed lock. Both of which are easily accessed by the thieves and are easily cut by using tool. The third one is located within the front fork and restricts the rotation of the handlebar to achieve the purpose of security of the bicycle. The fourth one is located within the seat tube and restricts the rotation of the crank. The third and fourth conventional bicycles locks cannot be removed from one bicycle to another, and they usually increase the manufacturing cost for the bicycles.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle lock which has better anti-theft function and can be installed to any type of bicycles.